


Dancing Lessons

by IAmTheAvengers



Series: MCU Oneshots [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Dancing, Fluff, M/M, Skinny!Steve, but it's all okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-09
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 06:57:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 416
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6505801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IAmTheAvengers/pseuds/IAmTheAvengers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky is teaching Steve to dance on the rooftops of Brooklyn in the hopes he'll stay out of trouble. It's like a musical but gayer...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dancing Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> What that? You wanted the JackDaniels fic I promised? It's...in production.  
> Meanwhile, why not enjoy a fanfiction from roughly the same period with also a m/m relationship and I'll give you that fic another time? Enjoy!

Bucky led Steve onto the roof up the old stairs by the hand. “Why are we here, Bucky?” laughed Steve as he ran to keep up.

“I promised you I'd teach you to dance,” Bucky replied leading Steve to the centre of the roof and and twirling him around. “That's why.”

Steve looked slightly befuddled. “When did you promise that?”

“After you got beat up-sorry-bravely defended yourself in that alley next to Ferdinand’s gran’s pizzeria? I thought if you could take dames out dancing then you'd spend less time getting to know Brooklyn’s back alleys.”

Steve smiled. “I've almost gotten to the halfway point though, Buck.”  
Bucky sighed in mock exasperation and took Steve’s right hand in his left and his other hand on Steve’s waist. “I'll start by being the man to show you how it's done. Your left hand goes on my shoulder.”

Steve reluctantly obliged but protested, “there's no music.”

Bucky pulled him close. “I'm sure we can do without,” he murmured in Steve's ear.

Steve took a deep breath before Bucky could overwhelm him. “Show me how it's done, Bucky.”

He started twirling Steve around the empty rooftop which was lit only by the glow that came from the dim streetlights below. The moon was still new and no stars could be seen because of the orange glow that crowned the horizon. Soon enough, Bucky was showing off all the moves he used on ladies he took out.

Finally they came to rest, out of breath and shaky but laughing like crazy. Their faces were just centimetres apart as Bucky moved his left hand to stroke a strand of stray hair out of Steve’s face. Steve leaned slightly into the touch.

“You know we can't,” whispered Bucky.

“There's no one up here but us.”

“But...it's wrong, Steve. What we are.”

“No, Bucky,” he moved his hands to cradle Bucky’s face. “You're perfect. You always were perfect and just because some doctor says there's something wrong…” He trailed off and took a deep breath as he watched for Bucky’s reaction. Sadness and fear. “Bucky, there's plenty wrong with me. Hell, the doctors gave me a list. But this, what we have, what we _feel_ ,” he looked Bucky in the eyes and whispered his last bit. “Love isn't wrong, Buck, and I don't care if the doctors say otherwise.” Then he leaned up and kissed Bucky on the lips.

And Bucky kissed him back.

Not even the stars were out to see them.

**Author's Note:**

> So, that was short... I'll try to write more next time so my notes don't have a higher word count than my actual story...
> 
> Leave kudos, better yet, leave a comment! I love comments! Especially praise. But (measured) criticism can also be good. I'm going to stop before I ramble too much.


End file.
